Applications implemented on computing devices, such as mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, smart watches, etc.) have been developed for a variety of purposes, including business, social, health, and other purposes. These applications can provide a user interface (e.g., a graphical user interface) for presenting information to a user as well as allowing the user to interact with the application. Popular applications for mobile computing devices include maps applications that make varied geographic information (e.g., current location information presented on a map) available to users.
Application programming interfaces can allow applications implemented on computing devices to interact with various services to provide information and functionality to a user. Application programming interfaces can provide a tool for developers to easily embed information, programming, services, frameworks, and structures into applications for access by the user.